I loathe you too, Darling
by KathAdrian
Summary: Severus Snape can't seem to get along with Hermione Granger, the new Transfiguration teacher. It's obvious to every one in the castle: these two hate each other, or do they? SSHG, Rated M for Sexual Content, R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Many of you have pushed me to write a full fiction after having read my OS, so I wanted to give it a go.

This is another SSHG story (I can't get enough of them) and I hope you like it. Honestly though, it's really exhausting for me to write in english and I find it a lot easier to write simple OS. Since I lack the vocabulary, it's a bit difficult for me to write a well-constructed story, but feel free to tell me if you don't like it. I took the risk of writing it, I can accept criticism^^

I'm not exactly satisfied of how the story turned out, but I'll let you read for yourselves.

* * *

**Warning: I can't stress this enough: I'm not english speaking. This my first try at an actual fiction.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (shocking, right?)

A/N : Thanks again to my Beta : emsslovesronalways!

* * *

The war had ended two years ago, and Hermione found that she quite enjoyed a quiet and peaceful life. After the Final Battle, Harry and Ron had gone off straight to Auror Training, leaving her behind to take her NEWTs on her own. Well, not completely on her own since there always was Ginny and Luna to keep her company. But she had found that the castle wasn't the same without her two best friends to piss her off and copy their homework off her. She wouldn't say she had missed Ron's habit of speaking with his mouth full though...

They had tried dating but it didn't last. Mostly because Hermione had quickly realized that she needed someone more mature than the Weasley boy. There was also the fact that she wasn't attracted to him in the least. Of course, she had never told him that, she'd simply told him she needed space to focus on taking her NEWTs and that she wouldn't have time for a long-distance relationship. When he had started to protest, she'd simply argued that she wanted to wait until she was married to put out, and oddly enough, that had done the trick. They had managed to keep their friendship intact and for all she knew, he was now using his reputation to bed as many witches as he could, and she honestly couldn't feel any happier for him.

Her big speech about wanting to stay a virgin until her wedding night was a load of crap though. She had slept with one of her Muggle friends the summer before they had run off on their horcrux hunt and had even had a few affairs during her seventh year and the year following. She just hoped Ron never found out about her lie, she really didn't want to admit the truth: she only liked him as a friend and she couldn't possibly stand to spend all of her free time with a randy teenager barely mature enough to keep his hands off her at the breakfast table. If she ever wanted to deal with a petulant child, she did baby-sitting during the summer. And she didn't volunteer for it.

So that had been the end of it with Ronald. She had come back to Hogwarts and passed her NEWTs with straight O's, to nobody's surprise. She had enjoyed most of her seventh year as a student but had missed Snape's potions class. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Yes, he was a snarky, cranky, old bastard, but he was a decent teacher, unlike Professor Slughorn.

However, complimenting Snape (in any way) was not something you would catch Hermione Granger doing ever again. The Potions Master had spent her seventh year at St Mungo's, recovering from Nagini's bite, and then awaiting trial for his actions during the war. After having been cleared of all charges (with the helpful intervention of Harry Potter himself and – she still regretted it to this very day – his best friend, Hermione Granger) Severus had returned to Hogwarts full force. Both the staff and the student body had found that the end of the war had not mellowed professor Snape in the least. He came back even meaner, crankier and more arrogant than before (like that was possible).

Hermione had accepted the post of Transfiguration teacher right after her exams since Minerva wanted to focus on her Deputy Head functions. She had thought that working alongside her former teachers would be weird, but they had all warmly welcomed her as their new colleague. All of them, except Professor Snape, that is. She had spent the first few weeks trying to get him to talk to her; she had done her best, really. She had even asked his opinion on the latest article on Polyjuice Potion in Potions Monthly, and if that hadn't worked, what the hell could? At one point, she had even considered flashing him just to get his attention (and to be honest, also because the look on his face would have been priceless!), but after a while, she had simply decided to leave him be: it was the best thing to do for both of their sanities.

_And honestly, at the time she had meant to leave him alone_, Hermione thought as she made her way towards the Headmaster's Office. But the man was just so damn infuriating! He had a particular gift for setting her teeth on edge whenever he opened his mouth, but at least she never gave in without putting up a fight. This way she could make up for her six years as his student and it always was an entertaining way to blow off some steam after a stressful day of teaching dunderheads. Sometimes though, Albus and Minerva felt they were taking things a bit too far, thus her appointment with the Headmaster.

She rolled her eyes when whispering the password to Dumbledore's office (Pumpkin Pasty. Really? The man was crazy!) and went past the gargoyle and up the stairs. She entered the Headmaster's office and wasn't surprised in the least to find Minerva and Snape already present.

"Albus, Minerva." She greeted warmly before turning towards the dour Potions Master. "Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger." He replied coldly. "What an honor that you could join us."

"Professor," Hermione growled through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is Professor Granger, to you."

"That, _Miss Granger_, is a title you have yet to earn." He smirked.

"How silly of me. I was under the impression that I _had_ earned it the day Minerva offered me the job." She snapped her voice full of sarcasm.

"Silly indeed," Was his simple reply.

Hermione was just about to snap back when Albus raised his hand in the air, silencing her in an authoritative way.

"That is quite enough with you two." He admonished.

But neither Hermione nor Severus showed the slightest sign of guilt. They simply glared at each other and Albus sighed, knowing neither of them was listening to him. He faked a cough (he had learned a lot from Umbridge) and smiled when he finally caught their attention.

"You both know why I summoned you here. Hermione, Severus told me that you called him a…" He turned to his Potions Master with a raised eyebrow. "What was the exact phrasing again?"

Severus cleared his throat and smirked as he remembered the scene. "I believe it went something like: 'Watch where you're going you cranky old bastard. Although with that nose of yours, I understand why you're always bumping into me. You couldn't possibly see past it.', Headmaster."

Dumbledore now looked directly at Hermione, and to her great distress, she could barely stifle a laugh remembering the occasion. Yeah, that one had been good.

_But what a snitch!_

"Is this correct, Hermione?"

"Yes, Headmaster. But to be fair, he did make me fall hard on my - to the floor, I mean. As it wasn't the first time it happened, I was merely pointing out to him where his problem lay in order for him to find a proper solution." Hermione answered calmly.

"And I did call her a frigid bitch later that day, Headmaster." Severus added with a smirk.

"Thank you for getting my point across, Professor Snape." Hermione frowned.

"I was doing nothing of the sort, I assure you, Miss Granger. I merely wanted the opportunity to state the obvious one more time."

"Enough!" Minerva snapped. She pursed her lips and both Hermione and Severus knew it was time to stop. "The two of you have caused us more trouble than the students last year! I don't want to hear about your personal issues interfering with your work. From now on, you will both find an appropriate way to talk to each other or will not interact at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Minerva"

"Crystal clear, Minerva."

They answered at the same time, then glared at each other and moved towards the door. Snape went first, only for the opportunity to see Granger struggling to keep calm. He knew she would turn left right after the stairs so Severus stood firmly against the wall on the left side of the exit, waiting for her. Surely enough, Hermione bumped right into him and fell back on the ground. Snape turned lazily and arched an eyebrow as if surprised to see Granger on the floor.

"So, apparently, my nose isn't the problem. Maybe your visibility is somewhat reduced by this hair of yours. You should consider cutting it an inch or two; we could use it as a carpet for the Great Hall." He sneered before walking away without helping her up.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Minerva heard Hermione yell something at Severus and she collapsed on a nearby chair with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what we are going to do about these two but they're driving me crazy. I know Severus has a bit of a temper, but I thought Hermione could handle it. I really don't see what the problem is, Albus…"

The Headmaster got up to his feet and started to stroke Fawkes feathers, staring at the lake through his window, apparently deep in thought.

"I believe, Minerva, that things will sort themselves out without our intervention. I didn't see anything I didn't expect." He stated in a mysterious voice. But before Minerva could ask him what the hell he was talking about, Albus had turned to face her, a warm smile on his face. "In the meantime, do try to keep calm and keep them from hexing each other into oblivion."

"You really are quite infuriating in your own way, Albus."

Albus picked up his bowl of sweets and shot her a questioning look. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

So what do you think of this first chapter? I really wanted to write a funny story, but only you can tell me if it works^^

I became addicted to getting reviews, so if you have the time, please Review. Even if it's only to point out what's wrong with the story, it's always nice to know people are reading.

I'll upload the second chapter in a few days I think^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I just wanted to say how much I appreciated your reviews! I'm glad my fiction made you laugh, for those of you who wonder how I'm going to get them together, maybe this chapter will help you understand where this is going.

Hermione has found a way to annoy Snape even more and is determined to make him pay. Let's see how she's doing!

* * *

I'm not english speaking. I've actually never left France, so I apologize if the writing is a bit clumsy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money writing this story.

A/N: Thanks to my beta: emsslovesronalways.

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall to have breakfast when she heard the distinct whispers of student gossiping in the corridor. She had never cared much for rumors so she had decided to ignore them when a single word stopped her dead in her tracks: "Snape". She quickly hid behind the statue of a one-eyed troll and tried to hear what the students were saying.

_This might just be my lucky day! Perhaps Snape's finally killed off one of his students and then I can blackmail him into leaving me alone!_

"… and that greasy git took 10 points from Gryffindor because I sneezed when he was talking. I couldn't hold it, what was I supposed to do? Next time, I'll make sure I sneeze right in his ugly face!"

Hermione stifled a giggle when she tried to picture the scene. She knew she should have punished the boy, but honestly Snape had been unfair. Then again, the Potions Master always had been, as far as she could remember, he always had been deducting points for the most ridiculous reasons.

_For God's sake, once he even took 5 points from Gryffindor because Ronald was breathing too hard!_

A marvelous idea sprang to Hermione's mind as she made her way to the Great Hall. She knew exactly how she would get back at Snape for his little comment on her hair the previous night, he was going to get a taste of his own medicine, and she would make sure of that. Grinning like mad, she sat at the High Table and smiled even more when she realized Snape was frowning. Minerva kept staring at her but Hermione simply ignored the suspicious looks both Snape and McGonagall were shooting in her direction. As she rose to get to class, she winked at Severus and gave him a cheeky smile.

_Oh yeah, it's on._ She thought as she heard Severus choke on his breakfast.

Her first class was seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor and when the students came in, she was ready. After ten minutes, the Slytherin students didn't look quite as smug as when they had arrived whereas Hermione's little Gryffindors were all smiling broadly. In the last ten minutes, she had deducted the ridiculous amount of 120 points from Slytherin House, and she had no intention of stopping now. This was just too much fun. At lunch she felt she had done quite well with a total of 360 points taken from Slytherin and 120 given to Gryffindor.

She could make up any sort of reason to take points from students and then enjoy the look of complete shock on their face. Honestly, she almost understood Snape's point of view now. She did feel a bit guilty about her behavior though, it was not very professional to use students because of a grudge with a fellow teacher. Then she remembered that Snape had been doing the exact same thing for over ten years, so it really just was about making things even.

Yes, there was absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.

"GRANGER!" Snape yelled at her, slamming her classroom door in his fury.

_Oh well, apparently Professor Snape has noticed that his House has lost quite a few points since this morning. But what, I wonder, has this got to do with me? hehe…_

"Professor Snape. I really wish you'd learn to address me in an appropriate manner." She replied calmly.

"And I wish Minerva hadn't hired an arrogant little know-it-all as a teacher in this school!" Severus barked.

"But then, you would be out of a job, Professor." Hermione was trying her best not to laugh but the mirth was evident in her eyes.

Suddenly, Snape dove towards Hermione, towering over her in his most menacing way. Hermione felt just how impressive Severus Snape could be when he wanted to and almost regretted her little game. She was not going to back out though. She was no Hufflepuff, she didn't chicken out, she was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!

Snape began to move towards her and for each of his step forward, she took a step backward. She said she was brave, not _suicidal_. But soon enough, she found she couldn't run any further, he had her backed against a wall with no way out. She briefly wondered if he would be kind enough to let her compose an epitaph or if he was just going to kill her on the spot.

However, Snape had not yet pulled out his wand. He slowly raised his hand and ran it up her thigh, finally placing it on her waist. He had barely brushed the edge of her robes and yet she had felt a shiver run down her spine. Hermione held her breath as he reached his head down, his lips almost touching the skin of her ear.

"I will not be toyed with, Miss Granger. If this is war you want, then so be it." He whispered.

Hermione did her best to ignore just how sexy his voice was, the man had no idea how many students found their knickers soaked at the end of his class. She would never admit it to anyone, but she felt her body warm up sensing just how close to her Severus was. With his lean body almost pressed up against hers, she had to fight to remain perfectly steady.

"War it is then." Hermione whispered back.

oOo

Minerva rushed to Albus' office and slammed the door behind her. The Headmaster didn't even blink at seeing his Deputy Head in such a hurry. Minerva collapsed in her usual chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering when this madness would stop.

"Albus, surely we must put a stop to this!"

"And to what, exactly, are you referring, Minerva?" The Headmaster asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about! Hermione and Severus are going crazy. In a few hours they managed to deduct over 500 points from their respective houses. Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin will stand a chance in the House cup now, and all of this because you wouldn't take it seriously the last time!"

"I fail to see how this could be my fault Minerva." Albus answered in a soft voice. "I think all of this is quite normal, I will simply restore Gryffindor and Slytherin house points."

"And what about Severus and Hermione? We can't just let them go on; they will tear the castle down. We need to find a way to keep them away from each other."

"Really Minerva, you surprise me. I will not let you keep them apart just because they had a little fight." Albus frowned.

"And what would you have me do since they can't stand to be in the same room?" Minerva asked her voice as cold as ice.

"They don't hate each other, Minerva." Dumbledore stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I believe there is another reason for their ongoing war, and if my instincts are correct, they will find it out for themselves. I must ask you not to interfere, Minerva. I fear you would only make things worse."

Minerva muttered something very similar to 'crazy old coot!' before turning on her heels and leaving the Headmaster's office, angrier than ever. Not only had the war between Severus and Hermione reached its climax, but now Albus refused to do anything to stop them. This was going too far, she would not let them disrupt the peace of the castle just because they couldn't stand to be in each other's company. She was still racking her brain trying to find a solution when a student walking by offered her one:

"Granger had her knickers in a twist today. She really needs to get laid, if you ask me…"

"Mr. Rushworth, language. 10 points from Ravenclaw. Now go back to your dormitories." Minerva interrupted, glaring at her students until they backed down.

When they were finally out of sight, Minerva allowed a smirk to grace her lips. The boy may have been rude about it, but he had a valid point. She had not seen Hermione with a man for quite some time now, and maybe she was simply frustrated. Severus only enjoyed seeing her riled up; there was no hope for him. She feared he would always be obnoxious. But if Hermione stopped provoking him, things would go back to normal.

Now Minerva just needed to find someone to set up Hermione with. There was always Longbottom, the new Herbology Teacher, but somehow, she felt he was just wrong. Too clumsy, and not nearly clever enough. Albus was out of the question, Minerva didn't share. Flitwick was too small and Minerva suspected him to be a bit of a pervert. Then, there always was the new DADA teacher. Professor Highmore was a handsome, charming young man. He had a fine body – as far as Minerva could see – and seemed to get along well enough with Hermione.

She looked him over at dinner and found that he would be just perfect for her friend. She even caught him staring at Hermione from time to time. She just had to convince them to go on a date, and if everything went according to plan, she would no longer have to fear for the safety of the school.

* * *

So? Is Albus right? Do they really hate each other? And how is Minerva's plan going to help?

For those of you who wonder where I picked the names from: Rushworth is from Mansfield Park (I love Jane Austen, it's a sickness at this point, really), and Highmore is from Freddie Highmore (I'm a huge fan of Tim Burton's and Freddie played in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, not my favorite but I like the sound of his name).

If you didn't wonder why I chose those names, well too late! Honestly though, I hope you've liked this chapter just as much as the first!

Once again, if you have the time, please review, even if it's just to tell me you don't like something. It was your reviews for my OS that made me want to write this story, you guys were really nice to me!

In any case, I'll update in a few days: Minerva's plan!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Thanks for your reviews, you were so nice to me and I'm really glad you enjoy the story!

Jut for those of you you didn't know: My computer crashed yesterday and I almost lost all my files (including my fiction). Thankfully, I managed to get them back (my computer's still dead but at least I don't have to re-write this story). I lost the files of my other fiction (one in french) and I'm a little down right now, but I'll try not to delay the update for this story.

Now about this chapter: Minerva's plan, Hermione begins to doubt and her secret is revealed. Ah yes, just so you know, this story is in 6 chapters (and I've already written them all)

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to my beta: emsslovesronalways!

* * *

Minerva woke up in a good mood the next day. John (the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher) had agreed – quite enthusiastically at that – to go out with Hermione and she now planned to convince the Transfiguration teacher to go through with it. Then again, she hardly expected Hermione to put up a fight, why wouldn't she want to date such a handsome man?

This is exactly why Minerva was surprised to see Hermione's smile fade away when she told her the good news at breakfast.

"Er… I don't know Minerva." The young witch answered cautiously.

She didn't find Professor Highmore unattractive in any way, quite the opposite actually. He was smart, nice and had a gorgeous ass. Besides, she hadn't been out with a man in a few months and felt that she deserved a little fun. Snape was driving her crazy these days. Why, then, shouldn't she date the man? She glanced in Severus' direction and caught his eyes but looked away instantly, blushing slightly.

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't give him a chance. That is, unless you are already… involved with someone else. Are you?" Minerva whispered.

Hermione's eyes shot up at the thought. No, of course she wasn't dating anyone. What a ridiculous notion. Well, not _that_ ridiculous, but…

She found her gaze attracted to the Potions Master once again and wondered why she had expected him to react. He didn't have any reason to care, after all. And why did _she_ care? She hated the man; he made her blood boil! She felt absolutely nothing else than hatred towards Severus Snape, that, she knew for sure. Hermione stole another glance in his direction and noticed his gaze was focused on his plate.

"No, I'm not." She sighed. "All right then, I guess."

"Great, meet him at seven in front of the school doors!"

Minerva was positively beaming, completely oblivious to Hermione's lack of enthusiasm. The young witch let out another sigh and resumed eating her breakfast in silence. Little did she know that, not a few feet away, Severus had listened to her every word.

Severus abruptly rose up from the High Table and made for his dungeons. There at least, no one could bother him, no one dared disturb him and absolutely no one made him feel like a complete fool. He had been thankful for his spy abilities during the war, but this morning, he deeply regretted he had ever been able to overhear people's private conversations.

The Granger girl had seemed keen on keeping their little chat private, but Minerva's utter lack of discretion was positively infuriating. Yes, that was why he was so agitated. Not because he gave a shit about Granger's love life. Actually he couldn't have cared less. But Minerva… _that_ woman was unnerving! How dare she subject him to her ridiculous plan? If she wanted to set Hermione up on a date, fine! But she should at least have the decency not to talk about it while others could hear.

_Anyway, Granger is just trying to prove me wrong because I called her frigid_. Exactly. That was what it was all about.

_Bugger_. Feeling his anger starting to build up, Severus rushed to his private lab, slamming the door of his quarters trying to ease his upcoming rage. But to no avail. He needed to brew something. At least potions had a calming effect over him, unlike women, and their silly little plans.

oOo

Hermione sat very stiff in her office chair. She expected Minerva's visit any minute now but could not find a way to relax. She knew her old Head of House would want to know all about her date last night, and to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it. Sure, dinner had gone just fine and Professor Highmore was more than decent. She didn't even know herself why she wasn't satisfied, which made it a lot harder to explain to Minerva.

She held a lot of respect for her elder, but frankly, she had felt this date was a bad idea from the very beginning. She had never thought of Professor Highmore as more than a friend, and surely Minerva had seen that. Then why had she insisted that Hermione go through with the date? And for that matter, since when did Professor McGonagall set her up with random men? There was definitely something going on here and the witch had the feeling it had something to do with Severus…

She slapped her forehead with the back of her hand. What would Snape have to do with this, Snape all of people? Choosing not to dwell on that particular thought, Hermione tried to focus on what she would tell Minerva when she got here. The truth would be a good start, but she had no idea what the truth was. She could always go with a cliché; there were a lot of them in that area.

_I'm not ready for a committed relationship_. That was absurd, Minerva never asked her to marry the man.

_I really need time to focus on my career. _This one had not even worked on Ron and somehow, she doubted Minerva would buy it.

_I'm more comfortable with him as a friend._ That was closer to the way she really felt, but Minerva wouldn't let it go that easily. She hadn't felt that spark between them though. He was nice and, clearly, he was attracted to her. Yet, she couldn't say the feeling was mutual. That was just it, Hermione wasn't what you would call a romantic, but she believed that the day she met that someone special, she would instantly feel it. She wanted someone who could make her shiver just by looking at her, just like Snape had done the last time.

_WHAT THE FUCK? Where did that come from?_

That was preposterous. Severus had just frightened her, what she had felt then was fear, and only fear. Nothing to do with passion. Just when she began wondering if having a boring relationship wasn't just as good; Minerva entered her office and sat down in front of her.

"So?" she asked, looking frighteningly like a giggling teenager.

"So what?" Hermione simply answered. "Tea?"

"Don't play innocent with me! How was your date?" she pressed eagerly.

_Shit! And I had planned this diversion so well…_

Hermione broke eye contact and busied herself with tea, desperately trying not to think about the way Snape had turned her on the other day.

"Well I- it was… fine, I guess." Hermione sighed as she sat back.

"Fine? That doesn't seem like fine to me, Hermione."

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, Minerva, because truly, I do. But, I- I just don't like Professor Highmore that way."

"I see." Minerva answered, obviously disappointed. "I don't want you to feel obligated in any way dear. But how can you be sure it won't work out? It was only a first date; it's always a bit weird, isn't it?"

"I know first dates usually are. But this felt wrong. It was just like being with a friend and I honestly don't think I'll ever see him in another light. I'm sorry Minerva."

"Don't apologize dear." Minerva said in a soothing voice. "After all, you can't help the way you feel." She let out a deep sigh but fell out of her disappointment soon enough. "Maybe you have a type. The man of your dreams, what's he like?"

"Don't tell me you're going to set me up again!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"Of course not, I just need a frame of reference. We never know what the future will be made of."

Hermione appeared relieved for a second. She certainly didn't need another night like the one she'd just had. But then, as she thought about Minerva's question, she began to frown. What was she looking for in a man?

"Well… Er… I've never really thought about it. But, I guess he would have to be smart. Brilliant, actually. I need someone who can challenge me, someone I can look up to. I want somebody who would be comfortable reading with me, someone I can actually have a decent conversation with. Maybe even an older man, I really don't know Minerva…" she sighed.

"I must say, for someone who hadn't thought about it, you were quite insightful. I believe that if there ever was a man like the one you just described, you would be absolutely perfect for each other." Minerva smiled and Hermione was quite relieved to see she was not mad (which was ridiculous, McGonagall couldn't take point away if she gave a wrong answer anyway…). "But what would he _look_ like?"

"Oh… Er… I don't believe I really have a type. I guess I like the geeky type though." Minerva arched an eyebrow, obviously not understanding what she meant. Hermione waved her questions off. "Tall, thin, not overly muscular and with dark eyes I could lose myself into, you know? Oh and I guess a nice voice too, maybe a silky baritone." Hermione giggled. "But what I really want is passion. Someone who could make my toe curl just by whispering in my ear…"

She had never thought about it but the man she had just described looked exceedingly attractive in her mind. She felt a bit foolish though. She wasn't a teenager anymore – never truly had been one to be honest – and here she was, fantasizing about prince charming. She blushed even more when she realized that Minerva had almost been copying down everything she had just said.

"Thank you Hermione. I'll see what I can do." Minerva said, quickly standing up and heading for the door. This was going to be easy if Hermione already had such a clear picture in mind. "Enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

And before Hermione could stop her, she was gone. Minerva almost ran all the way to Albus' office. She had news she was eager to share and she knew that the Headmaster would love to meddle, as always. Now that she had such a precise idea of Hermione's ideal mate, it was going to be much easier. She barged into his office, a little out of breath, but thrilled at the idea of beginning her matchmaking.

"Albus! I have wonderful news about Herm…" Her mouth dropped shut as she realized the Headmaster wasn't alone in his office.

"Severus."

"Minerva." Severus hissed through gritted teeth. "Albus is all yours, I'm done here."

And without another word, he stalked out of the office, his robes billowing behind him. Albus let out a sigh but gestured for Minerva to sit down. She complied and gave the Headmaster a warm smile.

"I have something that will cheer you up, Albus." She announced excitedly. "Hermione has just told me exactly what she wishes for in a man."

"And what, pray tell, does her ideal male look like?" grinned Albus.

Minerva arched an eyebrow but Dumbledore just urged her on. This was going to be entertaining. McGonagall listed him everything Hermione had told her, up to the sexy baritone voice.

"She actually said 'baritone'?" He chuckled.

"Well, yes. However I fail to see how that could be of any use to you."

"It isn't, really. I was merely thinking that her description was very… thorough. And she clearly has her mind made up on a very specific kind of voice." Albus stated the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Why yes, but it isn't unusual for a young woman. And- What the hell are you laughing at?" Minerva yelled.

"Really Minerva, love, there's no need to get upset." He said in his soft voice. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! See what?"

"The man Hermione described to you, the one you think is so perfect for her, is none other than Severus Snape!" Albus announced.

* * *

So? What did you think? How is Minerva going to take the news? And what is she going to do about it?

Just so you know, I didn't write the date with John, because I didn't really care. I just assumed everything went ok, but I didn't see the point of writing the exact scene. I'd lke to focus on Hermione and Severus.

Please review. I know it seems tedious but it's really important to the author (and me, by extention). Honestly it's really nice to read your reviews.

In any case, see you in a few days for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

As promised, I'm uploading pretty quickly, but I don't think you'll mind^^ I'll probably keep this pace until the end of the story: only two chapters to go after this one.

Now about this chapter: I don't know if it was very clear in my other chapters, but Minerva is married to Albus. Yes, yes, I know. Albus is gay in the books, but I like their couple anyway.

So Minerva discovers the truth, but what is she going to do with it?

Enjoy!

* * *

Oh if you like this story, you may enjoy the OS I uploaded yesterday: The Slytherin Way (an other SSHG story, I just can't get enough)

* * *

I'm not english speaking, so I apologize for any clumsiness in the writing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to my beta: emsslovesronalways.

* * *

"_The man Hermione described to you, the one you think is so perfect for her, is none other than Severus Snape."_

Minerva simply gaped at the Headmaster. Dumbstruck wasn't even close to the way she felt. Surely, Albus had had one too many lemon drops, hadn't he?

"Albus," She finally said. "You know I love you but, with all due respect… You're absolutely crazy!"

"Am I now?" Albus chuckled. "Tell me then, what is missing from her description? Tall, thin, dark eyes… I wouldn't know if Severus' baritone voice is appealing to women, but even you must admit I'm right."

"Well… Severus's voice certainly isn't unattractive." Minerva whispered, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. "But that's not the point and you know it! He is wrong for her, for Merlin's sake! He's twenty years her senior!"

"Yet, she felt the need to tell you that an older man wouldn't be a problem."

"No! This is ludicrous! He was her teacher not three years ago!" She yelled.

"Minerva, love, surely you haven't forgotten that I was your teacher once too."

Minerva glared at her husband when she saw he had the nerve to wink at her. "I will not accept this, Albus! They loathe each other, this is ridiculous!"

"This decision isn't yours to make Minnie. And as I told you the other day, they do not hate one another. Let me ask you something: Who is the one person in the staff, Hermione is constantly talking to?"

"I don't know…" She frowned. "If you count yelling at someone as having a conversation, I guess she spends a great deal of her time with Severus. But surely if she loved the man, she wouldn't cross him all the time!"

"I don't think she realizes it herself, but when she first arrived, she tried to befriend Severus, didn't she?"

"I guess she did, but that bastard wouldn't let her anywhere near him!"

Albus was positively beaming by now. "Exactly. Pushing her away is just a defense mechanism for Severus, but I believe that challenging him was the only way for Hermione to get a little closer to him."

"Hold on, Albus." Minerva put her hand up in the air and pursed her lips. "His defense mechanism? Surely, you're not implying that… that Severus might feel something for her too!"

"Exactly! Isn't it wonderful?"

Minerva almost gagged as she thought that, whatever it was, this was definitely not what wonderful must feel like.

oOo

Hermione sat down at the High Table and immediately noticed Minerva's stare on her. Professor Highmore kept glancing her way too and she cursed the old woman and her silly idea.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Her old Head of House asked in a low voice.

"Why, yes I am." Hermione answered, shooting Minerva a suspicious look. "Please, tell me you're not going to set me up again!"

"No, trust me, I've learned my lesson. Anyway, after what you've told me, I don't see the point of even trying."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Don't you believe there is someone right for me?"

"No, I do believe you will find someone, dear." Minerva whispered back, pinching the bridge of her nose. Albus had told her not to interfere, and surely telling the truth to Hermione would be considered as meddling. But for Merlin's sake! She couldn't just stand there and wait for the child to figure it out on her own.

"You really don't know who that might be?"

"Not a clue. Why? Did you find someone?" Hermione asked, dreading Professor McGonagall's answer.

"Not exactly, but-" She nervously switched her sitting position to stare directly into the young witch's eyes. "A baritone voice is… er… quite rare."

Seeing Severus entering the Great Hall she shut her mouth and focused on her plate. If Hermione couldn't see it, then she would make her see. Even without looking up she could feel the witch's puzzled expression and fought the urge to yell the truth in front of all the students.

"Good morning Severus." She greeted him in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Minerva." He growled back before sitting down next to her.

"I've always wanted to ask you, Severus. This voice of yours, what is it? Are you a baritone?"

She heard Hermione choke on her food but kept her gaze focused on Snape.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." He drawled before arching an eyebrow. "I do believe your pet is choking to death, Minerva."

"I'm not anybody's pet!" Hermione snapped back when she could breathe again.

"I'm sure that John would be sorry to hear that." He sneered.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She yelled hysterically.

"Actually-" Minerva tried to interrupt but Hermione had already gotten up.

"You… You're tall, aren't you?" She asked getting paler as realization dawned. "And you have black eyes!"

"My, my. Miss Granger, I must say you are extraordinarily discerning this morning." Severus smirked.

"Oh. Fucking. Hell." Hermione whispered, now looking as if about to pass out. But before anyone could interject again, she had run out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Severus asked, shooting Minerva a suspicious look.

"Er… I don't know."

oOo

A couple of days had gone by since Hermione had found out about Severus. The revelation of her… attraction to him had been a real shock. And the most shocking thing of it all was that… she wasn't that surprised to see she fancied him. It felt like she had known from the very beginning but had refused to acknowledge it. She had thought of nothing else since and finally decided there was only one solution.

Fleeing. It wasn't very Gryffindor of her, but she couldn't imagine ever facing him again while knowing the way she felt about him. So she had been avoiding him, and ironically enough, Minerva had gotten what she'd been looking for all along: peace was back at Hogwarts. And yet she could feel that Severus and Hermione were both more on edge than per usual, and that thought disturbed her to no end. Maybe they did need to yell at each other after all…

Hermione was on her way back to her office, but her mind wasn't on the stack of papers she had to grade this evening. To her great distress, her thoughts wandered back to Severus and that chat with Minerva at the High Table. Had she really been so blind as to not notice her own feelings? And when had it all started anyway? Sure, she had tried to talk to him when she had first arrived, but she had given up quickly enough.

And then, she had gone out of her way to annoy him. Oh. My. God. Had it just been a way for her to get his attention? She remembered now this feeling of triumph whenever he would yell back and her disappointment when he would simply walk away. If her plan had been to piss him off just so he would give her a second glance, she had done brilliantly! Now, he fucking hated her!

_What has he done to me?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps a few feet away. She looked up and froze when she realized that Snape himself was walking towards her. _Shit!_ She felt her heartbeat quicken ridiculously fast and turned back on her heels to walk away.

Severus saw her trying to get away and caught up to her. The chit had been avoiding him for days now and he wanted to know why. Not that he missed her company or anything, not at all. He was just curious as to why she had stood up to him for so long only to avoid him all of a sudden. Severus grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. He firmly pressed his body against hers, only to keep her from running away again, not because he liked the feel of it.

"What are you up to?" He drawled, seeing her cheeks blush.

_Guilty conscience, eh?_

"N-Nothing." She stuttered.

Well, that was a bit weird. Since when did his menacing aura have any effect over her?

"You've been avoiding me and I will find out why. Now that you're shagging that good-for-nothing, you don't need me to entertain yourself, is that it?"

His silky voice sent a shiver down her spine but Hermione did her best to look offended. "I'm not shagging anyone, you idiot!"

Severus glared at her and pinned her more roughly against the wall. "What did you call me?"

His face was now mere inches from hers and she could feel her gaze drawn towards his slightly open lips. She wondered how they would feel against hers or sliding down her whole body. She imagined him pinning her against his bedroom door, not because he wanted to frighten her but just because he liked to feel her body pressed against his. Hermione could tell her face looked flushed but couldn't find the energy to care.

"Cat got your ton-"

"Kiss me, Severus." She interrupted him before she could help herself. She felt his body go rigid but noticed he hadn't moved yet.

Before he had the chance to breathe another word, she had grasped the front of his robes and pulled him down to her, crashing her lips against his.

Too shocked to react at first, Severus simply let her, not daring to move at all. Soon he realized how soft her lips were and how good she felt pressed up against him. He began to move his lips against hers, gently sucking on her lower lip and reveling in the way it made her moan. He forced her lips open and slid his tongue inside her mouth, stroking everything in its way until he was left with nothing else but the feeling of her kissing him.

He ran his hand through her hair, trying to get her even closer to him as he roughly picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He let out a growl when he felt his cock springing back to life against her belly. She stifled a moan and began to rub against his erection, all the while stroking his hair with both of her hands.

Severus couldn't remember the last time he had wanted something so badly. It felt as if he'd been wanting to ravish her for years. He let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth, knowing he may never get a chance to do it again. But Merlin, he couldn't remember ever being this hard before. He simply wanted to shag her into the wall.

_Fuck me! I want to shag Hermione Granger! Wait! WHAT?_

Severus suddenly broke the kiss, pulling away from her as if just burnt. She had clumsily fallen back on her feet and was now looking at him with lust-filled eyes. God knew he wanted to fuck her as hard as he could right now, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up where they had just left off. He couldn't understand where that sudden urge had come from. He had always hated the chit, hadn't he?

_What the fuck was that?_

He turned on his heels and stalked away, trying to force his heartbeat back to normal.

* * *

So? What do you reckon?

Somehow I doubt Severus felt the need to shove her against the wall just because he wanted to frighten her. (a)

Honestly, I hope you liked this chapter, especially the last scene, it's not always easy to write this kind of moment in a foreign language^^

Oh and for the baritone voice, I couldn't resist! I could just picture Alan Rickman at the High Table! God this man will be the death of me!

Anyway, please take the time to review, I know it doesn't seem to matter, but it really does. I always love reading what you think of my story, even if you're only pointing out something wrong with it^^

See you in a couple of days for the 5th chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone!

Thanks for all your reviews, you're really nice to me, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

One more chapter to go after this one. But about this chapter: Hermione understands her heart while Severus struggles to fight his own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione quickly went back to her quarters and collapsed on the bed. What had gotten into her? She had forced herself on him with a strength she hadn't known she had. Well, she hadn't exactly made him either, he had seemed to respond quite enthusiastically. She had even felt the evidence of his arousal pressed up against her, and she would be lying if she said that it hadn't turned her on even more. Even now, she could still feel his thin lips crashing upon hers. He had put so much passion into that kiss she'd thought he was swallowing her whole. And truth was, she wouldn't have minded if he had.

Yet, it didn't matter how passionate their encounter had been, she couldn't just brush away the mortification on his face as he had realized exactly who he'd been kissing. The hint of repulsion in his eyes had made her heart break. If the idea of kissing her made him sick, then why the hell had he? Had she just been a warm body to him? An opportunity to satisfy his needs? A means to an end? Even if that was the case, she should be excited about it, right? She only felt attraction to him, so they could both have fun and move on, couldn't they? Then why did she feel her chest tighten at the idea of just being a quick fuck to him?

_This is ridiculous, I couldn't possibly love him! He's a git! And… and… He's not even handsome!_

But she knew this wasn't true. Severus Snape clearly wouldn't be described as a handsome man, and yet she found him oddly attractive in his own way. He was tall, not over-built, his voice was drop-dead gorgeous. She even loved his abnormally large nose, somehow it just fit him.

_All right, if I find Severus Snape attractive, I'm definitely screwed!_

Hermione crawled up under the covers without taking the time to change and buried her face in her pillow. She had no idea how this had all started but she knew she had to make sure this wasn't the last time she got to kiss the bastard.

oOo

Severus rushed out of his quarters and headed for the Great Hall. He had slept the ridiculous total of two hours last night and was even crankier than he usually was. He hated to admit it, but it had taken him a few hours and a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey to understand Hermione's actions. And yet, the reason was painfully obvious: kissing him had just been her new way of making him miserable. He had to admit, this was her best trick yet. A cold shower hadn't been enough for him to lose his erection as he couldn't forget the way her body had felt pressed up against his. Eventually, he'd had to take matters into his own hands in order to finally fall asleep. Let's just say it was something he was not particularly proud about.

God, he hated that blasted woman! She made him feel more vulnerable than he had felt in years, and she didn't even seem to realize it. He had always thought that the Granger girl would be too kind to mess with someone's head just for fun, obviously, he had been wrong. Severus entered the Great Hall and saw Hermione rise up from the Staff Table. He waited for her and grabbed her wrist as soon as he could before dragging her into an empty classroom nearby. He slammed the door and pushed her against it, this time making sure to leave a few feet between the two of them, just to be safe.

"Did you have fun last night? Messing with me must be some sort of a game to you, eh?"

"Mess with you?" She frowned. "I'm not the one who left!"

"No, you're the one who started it! If you wanted to get me sacked, you should have done this when you were my student! Your little game won't lead you anywhere now!" He hissed.

"Game?" Hermione shrieked hysterically. "This was no game Snape! I can't believe you're suggesting I would do something like this out of anything other than-"

She closed her mouth shut, realizing what she had been about to say.

"Other than what? Hate? Spite?"

"I- I don't hate you." Hermione whispered.

"But I hate you!" Severus snapped, trying to ignore the flicker of hurt in Hermione's eyes and the pang of regret he felt knowing he had caused it.

Hermione felt her heart break once more. He actually hated her, more than that; he couldn't even believe that her interest in him had been genuine. She felt her eyes get watery and made a quick escape before he could see her cry.

"If you really feel that way, I guess we have nothing more to say to each other."

She rushed in the corridor and up the stairs to get to her classroom, leaving a bewildered Severus in her wake.

_What was that about?_

Why had she been so sad? And why the hell did he care? She had just tried to humiliate him, hadn't she? He couldn't for the life of him understand what had just happened. Women were indeed a mystery. Severus left the classroom and headed for the only place in the castle where he might be able to get answers: Dumbledore's office.

He found the Headmaster and his damn twinkling eyes a few minutes later. Severus collapsed in one of the chairs and pinched the bridge of his – huge – nose.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, Severus." Albus chuckled.

"Yes, I tend to forget you know everything that's going on in this bloody castle!" He growled back, looking anywhere but in his mentor's eyes.

"Is this guilt, my boy? And am I right in guessing this has something to do with our lovely Professor Granger?"

"How the hell could you know that?" Severus snapped before Albus gave him an amused look. "Right. Since you know everything, there's no need for me to tell you the story."

"Oh, but I would much rather have your side of the events."

Severus wanted to rip that smile off the old man's face but considered it would not play in his favor since he wanted Albus' advice. "She kissed me last night and I fucking let her! I realized too late that she was just trying to toy with me, so I lashed out on her. I… er… I told her I hated her."

"Well, do you?" Albus simply asked.

"I've never met anyone keener on pissing me off."

"Yes, yes. But that really doesn't answer my question."

"I don't hate her, per say. I hate the way she makes me feel, Albus."

"Then I fear you have hurt her in vain. Hermione is no Slytherin, my boy. She wouldn't play with people's emotions just to have her way, and let alone for fun." Severus suddenly felt like a schoolboy receiving detention. "If you truly feel this way, I suggest you do something about it, and do it quick."

"But I don't even know what I want!" Severus growled.

"Then, take the time to figure it out." Albus replied.

Severus let out a growl and exited the Headmaster's office, more confused than before.

"I just hope you'll understand on time…" Dumbledore whispered to the empty room.

oOo

A week later, Severus still had no idea what to do. Hermione was avoiding him again and he found he didn't mind all that much. He needed time to think everything over and this was much easier without the beautiful witch in his way. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he kind of missed their fights though. Now that she wasn't talking to him anymore, he realized just how much he had taken her company for granted. He had never imagined she would leave at one point, she- she was… she was Hermione. His annoying colleague, the one who was always here to have a colorful argument with him.

Why did things have to change? Why couldn't she simply be the insufferable know-it-all, the one he enjoyed pissing off? Of course, he was attracted to her, it would have been hard to deny after their last encounter. But was it enough? He feared that getting into a… er… relationship with the chit would ruin what they already had. They had come to be an important part of the other's life, whether they had meant to or not, and he definitely wanted to keep it that way. But surely, love didn't have anything to do with it, right?

Completely lost in his thoughts, Severus sat at the High Table and began filling his plate. He grabbed his fork and held it up in the air but stopped midway, wondering yet again if engaging in a relationship with Hermione was worth risking their 'friendship'. He frowned just as the witch entered the Great Hall, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd been staring right at her. Hermione saw him and quickly turned back on her heels, stalking out of the room. She knew she was tearing up and she hadn't the strength to face her colleagues in this state.

_All right, I get it! He hates my guts, but does he have to be so obvious about it?_

Still at the High Table, Severus hadn't even noticed Hermione's entrance. When Minerva saw her friend walk away, she turned to the Potions Master and poked him in the ribs, making him drop his fork into his plate.

"What now?" He growled as he put his hand where the old with had hit him.

"What have you done to her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Severus hissed. Minerva simply glared at him and pointed in Hermione's direction.

"Who do you think I'm talking about Severus? Hermione of course!" She wasn't hiding the fact that she was patronizing him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Minerva, but I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly!" Minerva almost yelled, hitting the back of his head. "You should be worshipping the ground she walks on, and yet you're still ignoring her!"

"You're insane Minerva! I was perfectly happy with the way things were!" Severus groaned.

"And what will happen when she finds someone else to love? Do you think she'll still try to get your attention?" Severus opened his mouth to snap back at her but realized he didn't know what to say. Minerva did have a point, no matter how painful it was for him to admit it.

"Well… maybe we'll remain friends." He whispered, more to convince himself than Minerva.

"Maybe. Since you're only interested in her as a friend, you probably don't care that John has already left the table and is probably looking for her right now."

Minerva grinned when she saw the shock on Severus' face. The man was a genius, but he really could be thick about some things. He briefly glared at her before getting up to his feet and rushing towards the door.

* * *

Haha. So What's he gonna do? And will it work? Can he let her get over him?

You'll all find out in a couple of days^^ I promise I won't delay the update.

In the meantime, please review. I know you often read and forget to give your opinion, but I really love reading your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

This is the last chapter, it's a bit short, I'm sorry. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless^^

It's time for Severus to realize his own feelings. Ah and lemon alert (even though it's not particularly good I'm afraid)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I'm not english speaking.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to my beta: emsslovesronalways.

* * *

Hermione was halfway back to her office when the tears finally came. She let them roll freely down her cheeks, knowing there was no stopping them now. She could still hear Severus' words echoing inside her head: _I hate you!_ A sob escaped her lips when she realized just how much she had wanted him to be with her. She had never meant for Severus to hate her, their little war had been more of a game to her than anything, but maybe she'd had truly hurt him. Or maybe whatever she did, he would always loathe her. Harry Potter's best friend, indeed. She had never stood a chance.

Severus was about to catch up to the crying witch when he heard another voice coming from her end of the corridor. A voice he knew all too well and hated more than anything in the world at this instant.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" John Highmore asked in a soft voice.

_Just leave her alone already, you moron!_

Severus hid in the shadows but stood close enough to hear what they said and see what they were doing. Professor Highmore stopped in front of Hermione and wiped her tears away with the tip of his thumb. Severus felt a boiling rage start up in his stomach and let out a curse.

_Fuck! Why should I be jealous? I don't even want to be with the witch!_

"Oh, it's nothing really, John." Hermione answered before taking a deep breath.

"That's not what it looks like. Is this about Snape?"

"What? No!" Hermione protested – a little too vehemently. "Why- why would it be about Severus?"

"Come on! Cut the act already! The man is a jerk!"

Severus had pulled his wand out and was about to show this idiot just how much of a jerk he could be when Hermione began yelling. But oddly enough, Professor Highmore seemed to be the one she was angry at.

"How could you say this? You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!"

Severus had no idea why Hermione would choose to take his side, but he felt glad she had. Somehow he felt relieved to hear she wasn't mad at him.

"There's no need to argue his case, everybody knows you hate each other."

"I. Don't. Hate. Him." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Could we just drop it already? What were you doing here anyway?"

Severus felt his heart sink into his chest as John Highmore placed his hand on Hermione's cheek. At that moment, he understood exactly why Minerva had sent him there. Highmore was obviously trying to woo her or something. And then he knew. He knew he couldn't let her go; he couldn't just stand back and wait for her to get over him. For some unknown reason, she had felt the need to get closer to him, she had tried to break down his walls and without even knowing it, he had let her. She had fought her way into his heart and he realized only now that he didn't want her to leave it.

"You know why I came over. I want to be with you." He whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive tone.

_Ok, back off. She's mine!_

Severus felt a sudden urge to hex this idiot into oblivion. Hermione was his, always had been. And he would make sure she always would.

"I know that, and I believe I already gave you my answer. I haven't changed my mind, I'm sorry but it's still no."

"Come on! You know we'd be good together…"

Severus saw him place his hand on her waist to hold her in place and knew he couldn't take anymore.

_That's it!_

He stalked towards them and grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging her away just as Highmore's lips were about to meet hers. He could feel her struggling to break free but ignored it and shoved her into her empty classroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it with a wandless spell of his own.

"Couldn't you just tell him to bugger off?" He yelled, towering over her. "What would have happened had I not been there?"

"I guess he would have kissed me." Hermione answered before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"And did that turn you on? The thought of him kissing you?" Severus hissed as he grasped the back of her hair.

"Why should you care? You hate me, remember?"

"Trust me, I do." He whispered in her ear. "And I absolutely don't want to kiss you."

Severus reached his head down and captured her lips with his own, biting on her lower lip and enjoying the way Hermione relaxed into his embrace. He softly stroked her hair as she opened her lips for him, meeting his tongue with her own. He picked her up and carried her to the desk, sitting her on top of her student's essays.

He nipped kisses all along her collarbone and then went for her neck, all the while unfastening the front of her blouse. Hermione ran her hand in his hair, pressing his face against the side of her face to urge him on. She stifled a moan and Severus felt all self control disappear. He ripped off the rest of her buttons and began cupping her breasts. Severus came up to kiss her again, more ferociously this time and he let out a growl when Hermione rubbed against his hard on. She unhooked her bra and grabbed her wand, vanishing Severus' shirt as well. He lowered his head and began sucking on her breasts, making her cry out in the most sensual way he'd ever heard.

"Mmh… And I certainly don't want to make love to you, Hermione."

He pressed his erection against the inside of her thighs, trying to ease some of the tension, but that wasn't nearly enough. Hermione sat up, pressing her bosom against his chest and moaning at the feel of his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began planting kisses along his neck, sometimes biting him and sometimes simply running her tongue over his flesh. With another flick of her wand they were both stark naked. Severus growled when he felt just how wet she was, still unable to believe he was the one to turn her on so easily.

"Why are you teasing me? I need you inside of me."

Hermione's voice was a little hoarse and Severus let out a moan at the sound. He grasped her waist and entered her in one long thrust.

"Merlin, you're so fucking tight!" He hissed.

"I'm not too tight, you're too big!" Hermione moaned back.

Severus pulled back and thrust into her again sending a wave of ecstasy up their bodies. Hermione placed both of her hands on his back, digging her nails into it with each thrust he took. He took no time to be gentle and that was fine by Hermione. She had wanted this for ages; they could take their time after this first.

"Yesss! Oh fuck, Severus, harder!" Hermione shrieked as she felt her climax come.

With a few more thrust, he sent her over the edge in a loud cry of pleasure. Her walls tightened around his cock and he was forced to orgasm too, spilling his come inside her. Hermione fell back on the desk and Severus collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

"I hope you realize I'm never letting you go now." He whispered.

"Good."

"I loathe you." He murmured, planting a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I love you too, Severus."

Severus smiled to her before pulling himself up and kissing her soundly on the lips.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it because I honestly had a lot of fun writing it. I think I prefer writing One-Shots in english but I enjoyed this fiction anyway.

Thank you to those of you who have left a review before or are about to, and I guess that's it^^

See you soon I hope, and take care!**  
**


End file.
